


Кошачий инцидент

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: По арту: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/70/10/ae701007c5eaf97a9c9fbb1d1c2a660d.jpg
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Кошачий инцидент

Когда Малфой открыл дверь, то в первый момент даже не нашелся, что сказать. Рон Уизли, в перепачканной аврорской форме, держал на руках Поттера. Буквально держал его на руках, как невесту – вот-вот поцелуются и перешагнут через порог. Торжественность момента сильно смазывалась выражением лица Уизела: рыжий явно метался между раздражением, страхом и смущением, а потому лицо слегка корежило. Поттер, на котором из одежды присутствовали только форменные брюки, как-то странно жался, щурился, потому как очки напрочь отсутствовали, и то и дело дергался – то ли старался вырваться их хватки, то ли залезть Уизелу на голову. В довершении картины у ног парочки сидел упитанный и очень пушистый кот. Животное явно не было бездомным – ухоженный, лоснящийся и блестящий, абсолютно точно породистый, котяра воспитанно сложил лапки, обвив их хвостом-метелкой. Ушки забавно стояли торчком, а взгляд немигающих глаз был гораздо более осмысленным, нежели у парочки… человеческих авроров.

\- Эм… Ну, и кто из вас на прививку?

Уизел дернулся.

\- Глистогонное?

Поттер предпринял неудачную попытку фыркнуть, но получилось слюняво.

\- Кастрацию? – выдвинул последнее предположение Малфой.

Кот сощурил глаза, прижал уши и утробно коротко зарычал.

\- Жаль, я уже настроился на развлечения, - ненатурально раздосадовано вздохнул Драко, открыл дверь шире и жестом пригласил гостей входить. – Что ж, тогда банально попьем чаю. А вечер мог стать таким интересным…

Первым в дом вошел кот, уверенно виляя пухлой попой и держа хвост трубой. За ним, пыхтя и даже немного пошатываясь, в гостиную отправился Рон. И Поттер. По-прежнему не слезая с рук.

***

\- То есть, Поттер с котом случайно вместе попали под заклинание и поменялись телами? Я правильно расшифровал ту звуковую кашу, которую ты упрямо называешь речью?

Рон побагровел, но смолчал и кивнул.

\- Ага, - резюмировал Драко.

Поттеровское человеческое тело в немыслимой позе свернулось подобием калачика на маленьком диванчике. Гарри положил голову на колени Малфою и издавал звуки пьяной банши, пытаясь мурчать. Человеческие голосовые связки никак для этого не подходили, но аврор не смущался и продолжал тихо подвывать, подставляя то одно, то другое ухо под ласковые малфоевские пальцы. Кот пристроился с другого бока и переводил взгляд то на Рона, то на Драко.

\- И вы с Грейнджер поручаете мне сомнительное счастье следить за... обоими котами?

\- Гермиона попросила Снейпа помочь, но он не в Англии. Сказал, что ты можешь.

\- Могу, - согласился Драко.

\- Ну так хватит тянуть кота за яйца! – не выдержал Уизли. – Ох, прости, Гарри, я не то имел в виду.

Малфой засмеялся, кот-Поттер опустил уши и отвернулся, словно хотел хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу, но не мог по очевидным причинам.

\- Короче, давай, вари зелье и мы пойдем.

\- Куда?

\- Пересидим в Норе, у нас, пока Гарри не придет в себя, - Рон нелепо взмахнул руками в жесте отчаяния.

Неожиданно кот-человек вывернулся из-под руки Малфоя, упал на пол, и подвывая на одной ноте полез под диван. Ползти по-пластунски он не догадывался, а потому откляченная задница не пролезала никак, да и места уже не было. Поттер запихнул голову, немного плечи и затих – спрятался. 

От нереального зрелища первым отмер кот. На мордочке крупными буквами были написаны стыд и отчаяние. Но Поттер в животной форме старался держать лицо – мягко спрыгнул на пол и удалился вверх по лестнице, ни на кого не глядя.

\- Так, - решил Малфой, когда отсмеялся в очередной раз. – Судя по всему, в вашу Нору никто не хочет.

Драко мягко пошлепал Гарри по попе, всё ещё торчащей из-под дивана. Рон поперхнулся воздухом.

\- К тому же, зелье нужно давать строго по часам и в определенных дозах. Тут я вам доверять нельзя: сделаете что-нибудь не так, а я виноват.

\- Да ты вообще-то с зельем справишься, зельевар-недоучка? – возмутился Уизли на такой поклёп.

\- Сказал же, справлюсь. Мне этот опыт ещё и в зачет пойдет, когда Северус вернется. Так что оставляй питомцев тут, всем выгода: мне практика, вам Поттер, ему… тоже что-то хорошее. Вон как уходить не хочет!

Рон ещё посомневался, поугрожал для порядка, но как-то без огонька и довольно невнятно. Когда Драко спросил, сам ли Уизел собирается вытирать за Поттером лужи, когда тот начнет метить новую территорию или Грейнджер возьмется на эту почетную миссию, Рон сдался окончательно и ушел.

Драко закрыл за ним дверь, наколдовал плюшевую мышку для поддиванного аврора и связался с помощью каминной сети со Снейпом. Тот от души посмеялся над ситуацией, посмаковал детали, заверил, что никакого зелья не нужно и через сутки всё само сойдет на нет. И посоветовал усыпить человека-кота хотя бы до утра, чтобы и впрямь не пришлось подтирать за ним лужи. Драко привычно не обратил внимания на язвительные комментарии, поблагодарил Северуса за то, что тот догадался надоумить поттеровских друзей привести Гарри к нему, Малфою, домой и вежливо, но быстро попрощался.

Всласть наигравшийся с мышью Гарри был усыплен Малфоем и уложен на диван смотреть сны до завтрашнего обеда. Поттер-кот незаметной толстой тенью прошмыгнул в столовую, прыгнул Драко на колени и виновато посмотрел на него.

\- Завтра поговорим, - вздохнул Малфой и принялся за ужин, скармливая кусочки и коту.

К ночи, когда всё ещё очень молчаливый и задумчивый Драко наконец-то лег спать, кот тут же запрыгнул на кровать, прошелся от ног к груди Драко, ткнулся носом Малфою в подбородок, напрашиваясь на ласку. Драко медленно чесал котяру между ушей, слушал, как тот тарахтяще мурлычет и улыбался.

\- Единственный шанс тапком отходить тебя по заднице. И тем воспользоваться не могу – слишком уж милый кот. Нужно было сунуть твоему Уизелу что-нибудь под видом зелья и спровадить тебя в эту Нору! 

Котяра чуть выпустил когти.

\- Ничего-ничего, помучился бы сутки, зато потом думал бы головой. Мало того, что из-за тебя заставляем врать Северуса, так ещё и я тут должен нервничать, беспокоиться, ждать, а потом вертеться ужом на сковородке, чтобы твой драгоценный Уизел не догадался о наших отношениях. Может быть, раз ты меня так стесняешься, тебе самое место в Норе, м? Ты уже раз десять обещал с ним поговорить и всё никак. Значит, не хочешь, что ещё я могу думать.

Кот сразу же прекратил лениво блаженствовать и стал вылизывать Драко лицо, мурчать громче и всячески выражать свою любовь и полное раскаяние.

\- Ладно, ладно, не слюнявь меня! Это всё-таки неизвестный мне кот, а не ты сам. Поаккуратнее, - Драко лег на бок, подгреб к себе шерстяную тушку, дал коту улечься и вздохнул: - Завтра поговорим.

***

Котище оказался соней – Драко уже давно проснулся, позавтракал и занялся своими делами, когда на стол перед ним прыгнуло немаленькое пушистое тело и призывно мяукнуло.

\- Поттер, что насчет ланча?

Кот счастливо сощурился и обнюхал Малфою лицо, смешно пофыркивая.

\- Знаешь, ты достаточно бесстыжий даже для кота, - Драко встал, взял животинку на руки и пошел на кухню. – Наслаждайся, пока можешь. Скоро действие заклинания сойдет на нет и я всё-таки отхожу тебя тапком по заднице. Исключительно в педагогических целях.

Окошачившийся Гарри тихонечко счастливо фыркнул. 

Как и всё ещё спящий на диване очеловечившийся кот.


End file.
